


Long Night

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Felching, Ficlet, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Dwalin wants to try something new in bed. It yields surprising results.Edit: I fixed the spacing issue so this is actually readable now.





	Long Night

"Fuck." Dwalin was never going to stop. They had been at it for more than two hours and he had barely pulled out of his arse. The fucker even stayed hard the whole time, even cafter several orgasms. But then when I come he just keeps going until and going until I come again. While the overstimulation was making his mind haze over with bliss it also mean he was bone tired and glued to the mattress. 

When Dwalin told him he wanted to try something new he assumed it was going to be a new position or some new trinket he made when he wasn't busy being the perfect guard to the royals, not just pounding him from behind with the full force of his massive body. He just continued round after round leaving Nori a complete mess with his hair down and draping over his shoulders and the pillow his head rested on, surrounded him from every angle. He had long since abandoned trying to keep himself up, feeling too tired by hour two of the endless intercourse. And it was made worse with Dwalin lying on top of him, using all his weight to pin him down harder. The contact and friction created a fine sheen of sweat on his body and it was seeping into the bed sheets. 

....

Dwalin had misued a little magic to make his plan work. The spell was intended to be used for increasing stamina when working in mines or on a battle field, so using it for sex may have been questionable on the proper use of magic, but it was certainly possible. 

So he came home and convinced Nori that he had a good idea for sex. Moments later he had a clever thief propped up on their bed slipping a finger inside of himself. Nori was strong when it came to his resistance and skills, but he was weak when he had the promise of sex with his well endowed royal guard. He slowly sunk in his second slicked finger while Dwalin was standing at the precipice to their room, this always got him more worked up and promised a rougher, more thorough fucking.

Once he got two of his own fingers inside he felt them get removed and replaced by two of Dwalin's large dull fingers stretching him further. The fingers hooked and pressed against his prostate in that familiar fashion he was used to. Dwalin would get him off and then skrew him in the aftermath of it. Slowly having himself brought to his own release and then enjoying the afterglow with sex was a unique way to to draw pleasure from his love, that they didn't usually indulge in.

So now he was lying in his own come and Dwalin seemed to not care about anything. He was splayed out and he lost count of all times he came and all the times Dwalin came in him. He could almost feel the ache inside of him when he noticed that nice cock being pulled out of him.

"Ah." He could heel the come dripping out of him and his face was blushing from it. He didn't get to dwell on it however because he was being turned over and he felt was disgusted by the feeling of his body being peeled off of the bed. When he was moved to the spot on the bed next to the bed he felt the sticky muck from his release stuck in the hair on his torso. The brownish red hair was a complete mess and even up to his chest it looked bedraggled. Being on his back also made the cum seep out of him faster.

"Dwalin do somethin-" his request was rewarded when Dwalin put Nori's legs over this shoulder and shoved his face between the cheeks of his arse. And he moved his mouth onto his abused hole. "Dwalin you filthy fuck." His beard was scraping him as he rimmed his ass. He even used his tongue to help work it into his mouth. It was better and worse when Dwalin sucked on his rim and he continued on and on.

Nori came from that as well and it splattered all the was to his chest. When Dwalin deamed him clean enough he pulled off and stood at his full height below the foot of the bed. The way Dwalin looked after hours upon hours of sex was unfair. His muscled stocky body was soaked and he was the was come was caught in his beard. If he hadn't already been ruined by Dealin he would have been turned on again.

"The moment I can move we're going again, you dick."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please.


End file.
